This invention relates to copier/printers, and more particularly, to a novel catch tray for copier/printers that enables an operator to unload the catch tray while copy sheets continue entering the tray.
High speed xerographic reproduction machines and printers, such as the Xerox DocuTech.RTM. 135 and Xerox.RTM. 5090 produce copies at a rate in excess of several thousand copies per hour, and therefore, the need to provide a readily and continuously available catch tray for the copies is paramount. It is known that the number one operator requirement of a high production machine is to keep the machine running in order to maximize productivity. Heretofore, when the external catch tray that is mounted on top of the machine was full of copy sheets the machine had to be stopped until the catch tray could be emptied by an operator thereby wasting valuable machine operation time. This arrangement is especially significant in high speed reproduction machines where sustained uninterrupted operation is necessary if high throughput speeds are to be achieved.